


Get Hard or Go Home

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 1950s, 1950s Slang, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cigarettes, Cronus Is Complete Trash, Dysfunctional Family, Eridan Is A Fucking Asshole, Family Issues, Greaser Cronus, Greasers, M/M, Really Bad Attempt At 50s Slang, Smoking, Socs, Totally Not Based Off The Outsiders, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 09:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one night, and I'll get off the streets.</p><p>Cronus kept his promises, he always did, but in one form or another. Yeah, I'll stay and steal that book for you. I'll stay, and scare that boy into dating you. Sure, why not stay? I'm not going to tell but you owe me something in return. Cronus wasn't a bad guy, he just did bad things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Hard or Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> i just really fucking love the amporas, and i have never tried out cronus before  
> sorry if it sucks
> 
> (p.s.  
> i still dont have internet, im just stealing wifi.)
> 
> -S

Eridan tried to ignore his brothers calls from behind him, he really did. Yet, hearing his brother's pleads and his endless dog-like begging, Eridan gave in. Cronus promised he'd make it up to him, and he always keep his promises in one form or another. Eridan was practically forced to accept, or that was what he told his dad. But it was all the same, just like every other time. Just one night, and I'll buy that book for you. Just one night, and I'll get you a date with that boy you like. Just one night, and I won't tell dad what you did last night. 

Just one night, and I'll get off the streets.

Cronus kept his promises, he always did, but in one form or another. Yeah, I'll stay and steal that book for you. I'll stay, and scare that boy into dating you. Sure, why not stay? I'm not going to tell but you owe me something in return. Cronus wasn't a bad guy, he just did bad things. It was a nasty habit for him to steal, smoke, and cheat. Cronus still was loving and caring, but only to certain people. Like every bad side, there's always a good. That's what Eridan told himself. His brother's boyfriend seemed to be the only one who got that other than him, but he was ignorant and loud.

"I mean it this time, chief. I got a gig that'll get me off the streets for sure. I just gotta give Jim-"

"Give _what,_ Cro? Drugs? Money? A fuckin' child?" Eridan slammed the door behind them, sizing up to his brother, who was larger and stronger than him by the thousands. 

"Danny' Boy, you can trust me. I'mma be off these streets in no time." Cronus put one hand up defensively, using the other to hold his cigarette. Eridan just puffed up more, yanking at his own plaid sweater as he replied, "Stop lightin' up the tilt sign, Cro!"

"Hey, Chief, no need to get frosted. I got this, okay?" He reached out and patted Eridan's chest, trying to give a reassuring smile. His brother must have taken that as sarcasm for his face turned such a deep shade of red that his freckles disappeared from his cheeks. "GET BENT!" He yelled as he ran upstairs to his bedroom, leaving his brother alone standing in the doorway. Cronus quickly scurried up the stairs after him, half in worry for his father could return home any minute and the other half for his love for his brother. By the time he could open the door to Eridan's room, Eridan was curled up in a ball with his blanket wrapped around him in the corner. Cronus rolled his eyes and plopped down beside him, pulling out another cigarette from his shirt pocket. He handed it over to Eridan, who grabbed it hesitantly. "Don't have'ta smoke if you don't wanna." Cronus mumbled.

"Now is not the time to become a role model." Eridan grumbled, reaching out another hand for the lighter, which Cronus handed him gladly. 

"Ever since you became jacketed, you've been a real hard ass. You think you're Tuff?" 

Eridan lit the cigarette, taking a deep drag. When he went to exhale, he coughed and sputtered, tears in his eyes. "Tougher than you, you shuck." He wheezed.

"I'll bet, Danny' Boy." Cronus chuckled to himself, fidgeting with the ends of his leather jacket. "As Tuff as you may be, you'll never be able to fucking handle weed." He laughed out loud when Eridan began coughing on the cigarette smoke again. We'll be okay, Cronus thought, we'll be okay.


End file.
